If Moonflower Was Still Alive
by o.OYekkowO.o
Summary: Pinestar is back to to Thunderclan, but Moonflower, she is still alive. Read this short story to find out what will happen. R&R :)


**FanFiction - If Moonflower Was Still Alive**

**Chapter 1 - Regret**

**Hi! My name is Jonah, and this is a story about how ThunderClan would be with Moonflower still alive. Enjoy and please review! And read my other chapters to come!**

"Should I really have left my clan in a harsh leafbare like this?" Pinestar questioned, munching down on his leftover chow. "They think I abandoned them," he muttered guiltily.

All of a sudden, he didn't really feel like eating. Starclan, his mate, and all of his clanmates probably missed him. As his twoleg owner scowled at him in gibberish, Pinestar ran out into the twoleg garden.

_I need to get some prey, he thought._

Quickly, he sped outside to the river, and noticed a big boulder. Subconsciously, he drifted off into his old life:

"May all cats gather to-" The sudden loneliness made him stop. Darkness crept into him as he looked funnily at the boulder. A small, faint line was drawn into the boulder the shape of a crescent.

_Might have been a cat, or was it nature? Pinestar wondered_.

"Could it possibly be a prophecy?" Pinestar murmured. He thought and thought, but nothing came up! "It has to be about Moonflower!" The thought came blasting to him. "I need to find her."

He lapped at the tasty river water and hurried over to the direction of the camp in a swift careful motion. As he entered the clans borders he smelled all the clans' scent. Power surged into him as the familiar scent flooded him.

"Moonflower!" He squealed like a kit, a bit loud. Moonflower glanced around in odd confusion. They were on a hunting patrol. It wasn't surprising a queen would be in one in in a cold leafbare like this.

"She knows I'm here!" Pinestar hoped out loud. But Moonflower mumbled something about an intruder to Sunfall. _An elder on a patrol, is that even aloud? _He was surprised.

"I need to make Moonflower notice me, but not anyone else" This was his only chance. Not like a game. Not like kits fooling around. Pinestar stepped on a branch to hopefully alarm Moonflower.

_Would she accept a sorry? Or would she be disappointed, like the other warriors? _Pinestar wondered.

Pinestar pondered on the idea to wait until Moonflower was separated from the rest of the patrol, and he should be able to easily sneak up on her. But surprise wouldn't be so welcoming nor friendly.

Pinestar settled on an "unpurposeful accident". He would step on a branch to steal attention, and if he had catched one of the other patrol members, he could duck under the thorn bush. "Here it goes" Pinestar mumbled quietly.

Pinestar quickly stepped on a fallen branch. A small crack came out of it, alarming everyone, including the plump squirrel Stonepelt had his crouch on. PInestar scrambled under the thorn bush, worried. Skyclan, lead the patrol elsewhere He , even better than he had hoped. Moonflower stayed and the rest of the patrol left back to the camp. Had Moonflower noticed him, to her clanmates to leave? It seemed too good to be true, but it was happening. He padded up to Moonflower, she seemed to be very surprised and shocked.

"Hello." Firestar mumbled. Moonflower took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" She replied with an alarmed voice. She looked disgusted.

"I wanted to talk to you" PInestar looked confused, not knowing what to stay. He stepped close to Moonflower, which flinched at his twoleg smell.

"You decided to be a kittypet and won't be accepted back into Thunderclan, or any clan even." She bit back.

"But would you want me to be back in the clan?" Pinestar hoped.

"I really don't know" She realized. "It wouldn't seem right, its hard enough treating you like you died for your clan, but no!" Moonflower was gasping now. "You betrayed the clan like the loners before, especially in a cold leafbare."

"I'm so sorry." PInestar dipped his head down.

Moonflower jumped at Pinestar, raking her claws across his muzzle viciously. All of a sudden Sunstar stepped into the small clearing and silenced them.

"Stop this at once!" He yelled. "Pinestar, you did leave us at a bad them but you can join as a warrior again if you chose."

Moonflower began to protest but Pinestar said yes and beamed at his leader.

"Thank you, Sunfall" He murmured "I won't disappoint you again!". The three cats ran through the forest towards the camp.

"What will they think of me now?" Pinestar wondered.

As they headed into the camp, surprised glares rose from the cats. Pinestar could tell they weren't surprised.

"He can't join us again" One of the older kits squealed.

"Then I supposed you can keep picking ticks of elders, if you would like" Sunstar was embarrassed with such a poor welcome.

The kit, named Beetlekit whimpered like a dog, shook his head, and jumped back into the nursery.

All the elders complained about the horrible reek of smell.

Pinestar finally realized and started heading for the streaming; until Sunstar stopped in his way.

"Where are you going?" He seemed a bit suspicious.

"I'm getting myself cleaned" Pinestar mumbled. "The elders are complaining more as they get older." Pinestar added. Sunstar suppressed a mrrw of laughter and signaled his tail to note that he could leave.

Pinestar raced for the stream, stopping as he saw the stream. Fresh smell of blood swarmed into him, also finding a small tom laying on the ground, but he was still alive.

_What's going on?_

**Review :) Make sure to be updated on this story. See you next time! **


End file.
